Do You Miss Me?
by Rain2561
Summary: The sequel to I'm Not Alone! Seth is noticing that Amber is starting to get her own life because she's tired of waiting for him. But what are they going to do about Leah, who's been missing for a year?
1. Chapter 1

Well, welcome to my new story! There's going to be a lot of drama and arguments and possibly more things that will tear the family apart. Ain't I a stinker?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Seth POV:

It's been a year since Leah and Embry disappeared, and everyone is acting as if it never happened. It's pissing me off to know they never really cared about my sister, and occasionally I have to basically cause Paul to have a near death experience when he talks about her like she was shit. Amber can't remember when her birthday was, so we still don't know when she turned 16. She said it's ok, but I wanted to know. I would celebrate with her properly. She started attending La Push High when the school year started the summer after Leah disappeared. Boys flirted with her constantly and she would turn them down. I knew she liked me and was waiting for me, but I wasn't ready. I had never dated anyone before and now that I was getting one handed to me, I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to do.

I was picking up Amber from school while some other dudes asked her if she needed a ride. But the bravest one, a tall dude who looked like he should be in a men's magazine put his arm around her shoulder and she put her head on his shoulder. I growled deep in my throat, but restrained from ripping the guys arm off. She had to make her own decisions and I would let her. I actually thought I would break the steering wheel if I didn't let go. She sniffed the air without letting anyone noticing, just letting her nostrils flare a bit. She must've smelled me, because said by to the guy and kissed him on the cheek. She ran over to the car and I put on a blank expression, I couldn't let her know I was mad. When she got in, I began to pull out and start on the road.

Amber POV:

I got into the car with a huge smile on my face, seeing Seth always made me happy. He must've been upset about something because he had to expression on his face, which scared me a bit. I was also happy because my boyfriend Max had just kissed me. I hid my thoughts when I was a wolf though, and I would have to anyway, Leah was still missing and I missed her like hell. I knew I could find her if I tried. Maybe she went back to Canada. Maybe she just wanted to get away from us, from me. Maybe she found Embry and they were trying to work their relationship.

The most negative one would have me crying within seconds, so I didn't think about it. I was too damn happy to cry right now.

"So Sethifer, what we be doing this weekend? It's Friday my friend!" I said trying to lighten the mood. He didn't smile the tiniest bit. I frowned and looked at him with stern eyes.

"What bit you in the butt?" I asked. His jaw clenched when I laid my head on his shoulder. I started to get frustrated now.

"Seth, tell me what's wrong. Right fucking now." I said seriously now. He pulled over the side of the road and turned to look at me, his hair was cut now which I was grateful, he did not look good with shaggy hair (lie).

"Who the hell was that? You could've told me you liked someone! Does your mom know that you-" he quickly stopped when he remembered I haven't talked to my mother since I was 14. I took a deep breath and tried to forget it.

"That was Max. He's been a friend of mine for a while now and you would have known if you listened to me. I like him, he likes me. He's actually a guy that likes me without being pretty. And he knows I'm not just one of those girls that hangs out with the pack because I want them in my bed. He knows you're my friends and I belong. He actually accepts that other guys like me too. He asked me to prom last week when I finally remembered my birthday, which is the day of prom. You would know that too if you listened to me. He knows not to ask me about my life constantly, and doesn't fight my battles because he knows I can do it myself and interferes only if he needs too. _He wouldn't be smiling right now_ _because he knew that if he did he would die_." I finshed, glaring at Seth while he chuckled. I was about ready to punch him when he realized I was serious.

"Well, I'm not letting you see him. You are mine." He said the last part more like a whisper to himself to me.

"You can't control me Seth. Don't even try, I'll hurt you." I said in a voice that wasn't mine. More like a growl, and I never growl. It wasn't in my nature.

I got out the car in the middle of winter, it was freezing and my body temperature was lower than the packs. Mine was like 101. So if I was outside for long enough, I could get cold.

"See you at the house." I said before walking off. I crossed the road and spent the whole rest of the way texting Maxy

Hey, sorry for leaving so quick Seth was mad at me- Ambs

It ok babes wht u wearing 2 prom? short dress? long dress? hot dress? sxy dress?-Max

I giggled at this and tried to be "sexy".

How bout I let u pick?- Ambs

As long as I can c ur legs nd possibly chest?-Max

Max!-Ambs

Im just kidden-Max

Mhm… I g2g im at my house c u-Ambs

Kk bye lve-Max

I shut my phone as I opened the door of Seth's house and was surprised he wasn't hear yet. Maybe he was phasing to tell the pack what happened I don't know but I wasn't going to worry about it. I put my bag in Seth's room and got a snack out the fridge. I changed into a t-shirt that said "I can only pleasure one person a day" on the front and "today is not your day" on the back. I put on some black shorts, and turned on the TV and played the first shooting game I could find. I put it in and put on the earplugs you used to talk to other players. My friend Jade was on, so I asked if she wanted to be on my team and she said yeah and we started playing.

"So I saw you with Max." Jade said. She said when some dude tried to ambush her. She took him down easily and caught up with me.

"Oh yeah? A lot of people did. It's like they don't have anything else to talk about!" I said. I shoved my way through another group of people who were trying to find all their people.

"I know right. Was Seth mad? My car was parked next his, I thought he was going to pulverize you once you got in!" Jade said as we entered the war grounds and were attacked by a million people. She was dramatic sometimes and reminded me of a sweet yet goth hippie. I honeslty didn't care right then though. Seth had to either man up or shut down on my life.

"I know, but I left him in the car when he said I couldn't see him. Die!" I yelled when someone who I had been trying to kill for like 2 minutes wouldn't _stay on the fucking ground!_

"Oh, I got your back. What are you wearing to prom? I know it's not going to be all elegant knowing you." Jade explained and I actually gave it a thought for a minute. What was I going to wear?

"I really don't know. Want to go shopping this weekend? I can ask Alice-"

"YEAH!" she yelled making me jump a little. I had to rub my ears.

"Damn Jade! I have like supersensitive hearing!" I said into the earphones as I walked around looking for her in the game.

"Sorry Mrs. Wolfy Attitude!" she said. She knew I was a wolf, did I mention she was Jared's sister? No? Well now you know. :D

I laughed and we began to talk about other things, including the slut of the school Rianon. I was about ready to fight her today, when she turned her head and made her long hair slap me in the face. She's been trying to talk through me to Seth and I've hated her since then. Jade tried holding me back but when Rianon called her a "gothic hippe" Jared had to hold Jade back. I got a punch in and possibly broke her nose but she was lucky I couldn't get anywhere else.

Seth walked in 2 hours later when I was so mad that someone had killed me I yelled words my mom would probably ground me for a year if I said outloud.

"Watch your mouth missy!" Jade yelled once she registered that Seth was there. She was laughing a minute ago.

"Traitor" I said through the earphones then I told her I had to go. She said text her so she'll know when to pick me up tomorrow.

"What was all that for? It's just a game." He said chuckling slightly. I felt a tug in my chest from the imprint and I felt the urge to be close to him. I ignored it though, which was hard.

"Says the guy who hasn't played in 2 months because he lost the war by 2 players." I said under my breath. I knew he could hear me. He snorted and sat on the bed and I did so too.

"I'm sorry Ambs. I just don't want to lose you to… anyone really." Seth said as he laid his head on my shoulder. I loved it when he did this, it was an excuse to have him closer to me. I raised his head with my hands and kissed his nose.

"S'okay Sethifer. Just know I love you?" I said looking him deep in the eyes. My heart rate increased because I could feel myself being lured to kiss him. I didn't want to though, I wanted to kiss Max.

"I love you too Ambs. But do we need to have the sex talk?" Seth said with hur in his voice.

"Nope cuz my mother beat you to it 5 years ago." I said laying down on the bed. I was tired…

I swear I saw Seth's eyes flick to my chest before looking at me again. I smirked and fell asleep finally able to relax.

_Tell me how you like it so far! By… REVEWING!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

SPOV

Amber laid down on the bed, and my eyes couldn't help but stray to her chest, that has been growing faster than Renesmee. She smirked and fell asleep. I got off the bed and took off her shoes hoping not to wake her. I picked her up and laid her head against the pillow; I could tell she'd be out for a while. I walked into the living room and out of habit looked at the couch to ask Leah if she wanted something to eat as well. I sighed when I remembered she wasn't going to be there. I wish she would come back, I was mad that she might've left because of me.

I'd been going distant because I wanted her to get a hold of herself. I only did it because Jacob pressured me with a alpha command so I had to obey. But really I was trying to get around it, and I did. He only said to 'let get back to the way she was and keep her safe, away from her' well I could let her get back to the way she was when she was drunk she would be a happy Leah, only slurring words like a idiot.

"Hey Seth. You alright?" Jacobs voice asked. It was distant a little, and he shook my shoulder. I nodded and walked into the kitchen to look for something to eat.

"If your looking for Amber she's in my room sleeping." I muttered. When Jacob didn't move I looked at him with a confused. I laughed when he stared wide eyed at me.

"No I did not. She was just tired." I said laughing so hard tears were coming down my cheeks. He actually thought I would sleep with her when she was 16?

"Well you better get it on soon, she's getting the body of Beyonce and she's not the kind to hide it. She already has a boyfriend." Jacob muttered. I was about to run into the bitter cold and track down the dude who called himself her boyfriend but I fought the urge.

_Let her make her own choices if she loves you she'll choose you_, I thought.

"Hey Jacob?" I asked while I made a sandwhich.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think that if I we didn't imprint on someone, we'd still love them?"

I risked a glance at him, and I was pitiful when I did.

"Well, it's not really the case for me. When Bella had Renesmee, I was about ready to kill her when I imprinted on her remember?"

I nodded.

"And Jared never really paid attention to Kim. And Paul… well I don't think I want to think about what would've happened to him. Probably would be in jail for breaking stuff…. Then Sam probably would've been with Emily still. Probably would've broken Leah's heart anyway." He explained. He looked at me and realized he let something slip up.

"Seth c'mon, I'm not talking down about your sister. I'm just saying she could be bitchy sometimes and-"

"You weren't saying that when you thought about her naked all the time." I snapped. It was true, I had to watch through the pack mind when they saw my sister change before phasing accidentally. And it was true, they thought about it all the time.

He looked shocked, but when I started cutting the lettuce with a little too much force he tried to clear it up.

"We have to live through her wining and arguing." He said trying to reason with me.

"She never wined. She argued because you guys would pretend she wasn't there when you talked about Sam and Emily, or when she tried corrected you about simple stuff like how long it would take us to patrol the whole perimeter of our territory. You'd make it personal and she'd walk off feeling hurt because you had got along so well the day before." I said. He growled and I just shrugged because I'd fought a vampire who was a pretty good fighter. Nothing at all scared me anymore.

"Well she'd have to get over Sam and us not caring sooner or later." He said under his breath.

"Oh so you trying to get Bella to love you is different?" I snarled and walked out the door munching on my B.L.T.

Amber walked into the kitchen a few hours later with ruffled hair. She saw me holding back a laugh and glared at me, but she giggled a little.

"What bit you in the butt?" I heard her ask Jacob. He still hadn't moved from his spot.

"Is that like your catch phrase or something now?" I said when she entered the room. She raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know. But what's wrong with Almighty Jacob?" She said sitting next to me.

"Long story short, I bit him in the butt." Amber laughed and snorted just once. It was so cute.

"I really hate it when I do that, makes me sound like a pig…" she said blushing. I kissed her cheek and turned on the T.V. her blush turning scarlet now.

Someone knocked on the door.

My nostrils flared a little, and I didn't recognize the scent. Apparently Amber did because she sprinted to the door.

"Hey Max!" she said and hugged the tall dude at the door. He had russet skin and that flippy hair thing that all girls seem to love. He wore skinny jeans and a Monster energy drink shirt. I rolled my eyes internally. I wouldn't be surprised if this dude was a pansy. I snorted.

"Seth this is Max. Max this is Seth." She introduced us. The guy looked like he wanted to ask me whether I was a close friend or sticking around to annoy the shit out of him (I would've answered both with yes) but Jacob came in.

"Who's he?" Jake asked and I nodded and mouthed boyfriend. He turned his head slowly to him and back to me. He smiled.

"Don't kill him Seth" he whispered, his angry rampage forgotten. I don't think Max could hear us.

"Trust me I wouldn't plan on it" I said sarcastically. I got up and shook hands with the dude.

"Nice to meet you." I said. Of course I was lying.

"I'm sure it's nice to meet me too." He said in a deep voice. I smirked and gripped his hand tighter. Amber quickly broke them apart and glared at me.

"I'm talking to you later. C'mon let's go in my room." She said and when he was a little ahead of her she punched me in the arm. It actually hurt. Bad.

She walked out without saying another word to me.

They were in there about 5 hours laughing and watching movies, and he would nibble at her ear and making want to barge in to break every bone in his body. Jacob held me back and I told him to give me a alpha command, but he didn't because he knew I wouldn't hurt him for Amber's sake. Jade called twice trying to find out what time to pick her up the next day, but Amber was in dream world. Jade was one of the few friends of Amber's that I liked. She reminded me of fall for some reason. Which was crazy considering she was nothing like it.

I decided to just go to phase or sleep, so I just phased and slept outside in the cold. It really didn't matter because I was so warm but I felt a cold rush of jealously every time I thought about Amber.

_She's mine_, the animal in me growled.

_But she needs to choose not you_, my reasoning side said.

_Both of you shut up_. I said.

I was finally able to sleep.

APOV

"Max, I don't know about that… I'm not ready." I was still wining about it. I really just didn't want to. My head was against his shoulder as we watched the movie in darkness. Max's arm was around me and I was in perfect bliss because Seth had left us alone finally.

"C'mon baby it'll be fun. Trust me, you'll like it." Max said. I probably would, but I just didn't think I was ready.

"What are you two talking about?" a voice said from the doorway. I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Seth, I said to leave us alone!" I yelled and smacked the person at the door on the arm.

"Ouch! I'm not Seth!" cried the person at the door, and I turned on the lights. Jacob stood at the door rubbing his arm, with his eyes darker brown than usual.

"First of all, if I was Seth you shouldn't smack him like that. Second of all, this is Seth's house and I'm sure he doesn't want you cuddling in the dark in it. And third what were you talking about 'I'm not ready'?" Max was at my side and said to let it go. But Jacob growled low in his throat and Max stood his ground.

"None of your business, and where is Seth?" I asked not really caring but trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"He went wol- I mean he went for a run." Jacob said glaring at me.

"What would he be doing running in this weather?" Max asked. I said I'd tell him later and Jacob growled again, like I better not. I wasn't going to really.

"Now what were you talking about?" Jacob snarled.

"Like I said, none of your bus-"

"Tell me _now_." Jacob's alpha voice broke out, and I was forced to obey.

"Max wanted to take me to a party, but I wasn't ready to go to parties yet since I've never gone to one." I said through gritted teeth.

Jacob looked as though he was going to say he was sorry, but of course his coward of an ass didn't. He just said 'Oh' and walked out the room. I sighed and sat back down in the bean bag.

Did they really think that low of me?

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

I looked at him and he saw that I had tears clinging to my eye lashes. He smirked and wiped them off, he knew the only time I cried is if I was really upset.

"Amber… don't cry. You're too beautiful to cry." Max whispered. I sniffed and tried to hold back the tears. Max tried to calm me down but I was to upset. I began balling against his chest.

They thought I was some kind of whore. They think that, after all I'd been through Max would sleep with me so I could get Seth upset. Well they were wrong. Max had been my friend since I started school in La Push and he wasn't the kind of guy to get into the relationship to quick yet. He told me about him wanting to be a author and right millions of books. I always like that about him. He wanted to wait until he was married to make love with someone, and he wanted to find the right person. I was happy with him and didn't need sex for it, I would wait until I was absolutely in love with that person. Even though technically I wasn't a virgin, I still thought I was. Max knew about Sam and everything. He even knew about Leah, but only that she was a close friend, she had been raped, and months later she went missing and so did her ex. Max was sweet and understood the whole thing, and while I sobbed uncontrollably on his shoulders because I was so shocked he comforted me and told me it would be okay. I knew it would but I was scared that Seth thought the same way. I had been avoiding him a lot because of him not making a move on me yet. This really annoyed the hell out of me. I decided that I would just get a lufe and when he hurried and stopped shaking in his big oversized boots that he loves me and start taking me in own hands and stop trying to control my life.

I woke up on Max's chest which was heaving up and down. His black shirt was covered a little darker where my tears were. He seemed to be sleeping because he heart rate was slow and his breathing was relaxed. I looked around at the room I was in and I realized it was mine. Really it was Leah's but I slept in it so I called it my room.

Max stirred a little and sat his head up looking at the alarm clock. His eyes widen when he saw it said 11:56.

"Holy shit! My mom's going to kill me." Max said pulling me off him. I actually wasn't able to touch the bed for a minute.

"Bye Max" I said watching him gather his stuff which was all around the room. Before he walked out the door he strode back over to the bed and kissed me. Our tounges touched for a minute and he felt himself not wanting to leave. I didn't want him to leave either.

"I swear your trying to kill me Ambs." He muttered when he pulled away. I giggled and blushed, I didn't mean to.

He walked out the room with a smile on his face.

I walked out the room when I was sure Max was gone into the room across the hall that was Seth's bedroom. I opened the door to apologize, but I saw he wasn't there. I looked behind the door. He wasn't there. I looked in the bathroom, he was in there. He was in the shower muttering things to himself I couldn't hear. He must've heard me coming because he moved the shower curtain out the way and poked his head out. He smiled the Sethy smile I hadn't seen in weeks.

"You trying to see me naked so we can be even?" he said smirking. I smirked as I remembered the time when I was so mad at Sam I had just barged into the house naked and walked to the shower bumping into Set. He had saw me naked and I still had dreams about that over and over again.

"No, I just wanted to see where you were to apologize." I said smiling the smile I knew Seth loved. His cheeks flushed faintly.

"Well no need. I've been a ass and I deserved a good punch on the arm. Now… lemme take a shower in peace and you go put a movie in." he said. I nodded and tried to catch a glimpse of hatred. I didn't and I was glad.

Seth came out about 20 minutes later with washed hair and smelling like soap. I put in "_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_" and sat down on the couch with the popcorn with Seth. The right side of my face was against his face and my hand was on his chest. My legs were curled against my body and Seth had his arms around my shoulder. This was completely normal although Seth wasn't paying attention to the movie. He was paying attention to Hermione and wondering how she got so hot over the years. I would roll my eyes and tried to pay attention but when Seth breathed his breath would leave goosebumps trickling down my spine and a tingly sensation all through my body.

It's just the imprint.

Right?

SPOV

Amber heartbeat was so loud I could hear it. She was nervous about something I could tell. Maybe it was from me, but I tried not to get my hopes up. She smelled like Max, not the beautiful scent that filled my nose when I was pissed off that always calmed me down. I continued to think out loud of the character in the movie that was a known smarty pants of how she was so… I don't know.

"Hey Seth?" Amber asked when the movie ended. I looked down at her to see she was avoiding my eyes.

"Huh?"

"Do you really think I'd sleep with Max?"

I was dumbfounded. Why had she asked this?

"Why would you ask that? Of course you wouldn't. At least I hope you wouldn't…" I said the last part to myself. She was mine. Her sexy body her slightly pink lips her blue eyes. Mine mine mine. Did I mention mine?

"Because… no reason. Well, I'm going shopping with Jade tomorrow so I better start sleeping." She got up and walked into her room, changed into her pajamas and walked into my room. Curious I got up from my spot and peeked through the door.

Amber cuddled her head up against the pillow smiling. It was the smile that always made me blush like a little girl.

"Mm Seth…" she whispered before falling asleep.

I woke up without a shirt in my room with Amber at the foot of my bed with an arm hanging over the edge. I chuckled and tried waking her up. She moaned and opened one eye.

"Whhaaatt?" she groaned.

"Rise and shine rise in shine!" I sang and laughed. She giggled and raised her head up, she looked high.

What really caught my attention was a purple-brown blotch on her neck. Oh God…

"Amber is that a hickey?"

She frowned at me like I was crazy.

"That's a bruise dumbass. I got it a few days ago when I was running it just hasn't healed. You know I'm a slow healer." She said it like it was obvious. But then again, she's a better liar than Paul when it comes to relationships…

"Seth I'm not lying." She said irritably and got off the bed with a huge t-shirt.

"Who's is that Jakes?"

She laughed.

"No it's- yours" she laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach. Damn was I really that big? But then again she was 5'6.

When she was finally able to get to the door and stop laughing she seemed to notice something.

"I love you Seth." She said. She ran over, kissed me on my cheek and even though it was just a peck it made my legs go week. She trotted out the room leaving me feeling like a little kid on Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I need more reviews! So, I'm not going to make anymore chapters unless I get more! Please? I can't figure out if I need to change some stuff or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

APOV

I jumped in the shower, ate and got dressed. When I looked at the clock I realized I had a half hour so I guessed I could change into nicer clothes than sweats and a t-shirt. I went into my closet and picked up every pair of shirts and pants I own, and called Alice.

We had become pretty close friends when Leah disappeared and she always loved to clean out my closet with old stuff and buy me new. I admit I was a little spoiled but she would tempt me. When she picked up on the first ring she said she'll be here in 4 minutes and I hung up ready to pick out the sexiest thing I could.

"Move Seth she's having a teenage crisis right now!" Alice's sing-song voice said. I ran out the room and grabbed her by the shoulders. Looking Seth in the eyes was making it hard looking away. I tried to focus on my breathing as it hitched in my throat and dragged her into the room.

"C'mon Ali! Help me please?" I said with puppy dog eyes. Technically to the whole pack I was the puppy. Har freaking har.

"Alright. But you'll have to apologize to Jasper… woo!" Alice said and I thought about it for a minute. Then I realized what she meant and I shuddered.

"Eww! That's gross dude." I said and walked to sit on the floor as she examined the shirts I had laid out. She looked confused for a moment and then he features relaxed and she smiled her pixie smile before looking at me with twinkly golden eyes.

"Your not a virgin. And imagine doing it with Jasper. He just dominates you… kisses you… mm…" Alice was going into lalaland and I was going to the Vomit Land.

"Alice please! Jade is coming over in like half an hour and I don't want your juices on Leah's floor. Oh and by the way, your coming. Jasper can wait." I said and tried picking up something as ugly as I could and going to put it on. She fell for my trap.

"Noo. I'm not letting you wear that and I can't wait to see Jade! I found these dresses that would look gorgeous on her!" she ecxalmed as she described the dress to me. It would be perfect for her. Black and silky, past her knees but still showing some of her legs. I knew Jade hated showing her body to people, so I was glad when Alice said she'd knew.

When Jade pulled up I walked out of the room with something I wanted to wear.

Black skinny jeans and converse high tops, and a Monster shirt. 'The green compliments my skin', Alice said.

"Hey Seth, me and Alice are leaving!" I said as I walked into the living room and realized he wasn't there.

"Alright, but be back by six cause Jacob said he had something to tell us or something…" Seth said walking into the living room and staring me down.

"You look nice. Tell Max to lay off the touchy feely stuff though…." He said. He began mumbling something in such a soft whisper I couldn't here. I knew Alice could, and I would ask her as soon as we got in the car.

Jade honked her horn, and I said bye without looking at him.

"What the hell did he say?" I asked as she pulled out the driveway smiling to herself. I wonder why?

"He said something about wanting to smell your sweet scent and not Max's saliva on your neck. And something about a hickey too, but I didn't quite catch that part though." Alice said, smiling at me. I blushed because I'd been such a good liar I thought he'd drop it, but I guess he knew it wasn't a bruise on my neck I'd been hiding with make-up.

"Lemme see it." Alice said knowingly, and for a minute I thought she was the mind reader.

I wiped away the make-up easily, while Jade kept her eyes on the road. She was smirking as though she knew Jared and the rest of the pack would flip out, which was true. I revealed the purple-brown blotch on my neck and tilted it. Alice squealed and started bouncing up and down on the shot-gun seat. Of course she beat me to it and I yelled "No fair!"

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

It read a text saying:

_Call Seth and get back to the house._

_-Jacob_

I frowned and so did Jade and Alice when I showed them the text. Jade pulled over and asked to say why.

_ Cuz Paul said he saw something important. Bring Jade too this her them also._

_-Jacob._

When Jade pulled up to Jacob's small house that reminded me of the Grandma's house in Little Red Riding Hood I hopped out and sprinted to the door.

"What's going on?" I asked barging into the room and staring at all the faces in the room.

Paul smirking, Seth's cute half smile, Jacob's sunny smile and Billy's serious face. Jade sat next to Billy and I sat next to Seth who was still smiling like an idiot.

"Alright. Paul tell me what was so important that had to ruin my shopping for a dress for prom and Seth will you please stop muttering under your breath to wear I need Alice to decipher what your saying once we're out of earshot of you? And Jade calm down Jared isn't dead, so stop hyper validating." I snapped. I was really mad and I wanted to talk to Max, just to make sure he wasn't in trouble for staying so late at my house last night.

"Well, now that you broke the ice, Paul continue." Jacob said while chuckling slightly.

"Well, I was going for a run because Rachel wasn't home yet and I was worried. Then a little girl about 12 came out of nowhere and smiled at me, like she wasn't scared of the Big Bad Wolf. She said 'I save Leyuh and Emby. Cold people hurt them no. Come home once she pops.' Then she ran away." Paul told the story as if he didn't care.

But… what the hell did "_come home once she pops_" mean? And "_cold people hurt them no_?" and why did this not make since?

"Who is Leyuh and Emby?" asked Billy. I felt tears of happiness stream down my face.

"Leah and Embry, Billy." I said hiding my face. Seth was a looking confused and a little blurry because of the tears clouding my face.

"Are you crying?" Jacob asked. I nodded my head.

"Because I'm happy." I added quickly. "Leah's coming home! But what did she mean "when she pops"? And what'd she look like?"

"She had dark skin and a white dress on, as if she were going to a wedding." Paul said, which was muffled because his head was in his hands.

I nodded and made a note to keep an eye out for a little girl like this.

"She sounded… so happy. I've never even seen Renesmee so happy Jake. Seth wasn't even this happy when he found out about Amber and he got drunk that one night…" Paul said. I raised my head at this. Seth had gotten drunk because of me?

"Paul ? Shut up." Seth said through gritted teeth. I put a hand over his mouth.

"When did this happen?" I asked, getting angry now.

"Well, about the when you were still a mess because Leah left, and he was tired of hearing yohide your tears or something. He tried talking to you, but you ignored him. So, he got drunk and went to a club and well…" Jacob explained to me. I removed my hand from Seth's face, and put my fist in my lap. I was just about to punch him.

"Amber I didn't mean-" I didn't want to hear his ass, so my fist was just connected to his stomach. He groaned and fell over, and Jacob and Paul came over to rescue him.

"C'mon Jade." I said in a voice that was NOT mine. It sounded like I was about to kill them all if I didn't leave soon enough. She quickly got up from the couch and stride to my side, not looking anywhere but the ground.

I was panting heavily. I just needed one more quick hit and I'd be all right, so I shoved Paul and Jacob out the way and kicked him in his… sweet spot. He groaned very loudly and rolled over. This groan aroused me a little, but I was going to stand my ground. I was so pissed off I didn't even really realize what was happening until I was in Jade's car, her handle broken.

"Amber calm down. Wooossaahh Woooosaaahhh" she said, taking deep breaths. I tried to imitate them, but when I remembered why I was doing it.

"He was probably just trying to dance it out of his system." She said when she realized I was getting mad again.

"I have to phase, probably wolf so you might want to pull over, I'll text you later." I said and she quickly did.

I jumped out the car and ran for the tree's. I was so mad I thought about turning around and fighting him myself. I quickly phased, ripping my clothes to confetti. I shook my fur and began to run, this always calmed me down.

"_Why the hell did you tell her_!" Seth's voice yelled.

"_Seth stop yelling and listen to me_." Jacob's alpha voice broke out.

"_She's probably real mad. But you probably will have an advantage on arguing with her now, considering she left you in the dust for Max_." Jacob said.

I was infuriated now. So I decided to phase back and meet him at the house, so I could use this against him. Careful to not think about anything loud enough for them to hear, I ran back to the house and phased, put on some clothes and sat on the couch.

Seth came in 3 minutes later with a rampaging look on his face.

This is what I'm talking about, a real argument.

"So? What the hell was that for?" Seth asked. I raised my head rose from my spot, just to prove I wasn't scared of him at all.

"What? Me punching you in the gut? Because you slept with a slut! Then you didn't even have the balls to tell me. I would've been fine if you told me the fucking truth. _Look at me when I'm talking to you_!" I yelled.

"Well I thought if I told you you'd hate me so I didn't." He said, still looking at the ground.

"Whatever. How do you want me to trust you if you don't tell me anything?"

"You never tell me anything."

"I ALWAYS tell you something, and you never listen!" I was getting angry now. I was just fine at first cause I knew what was going to happen, but now it was getting personal.

"I listen to you all the time." Seth said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Okay then, when did I tell you I found out I remembered my birthday? When did I tell you I was seeing Max?" I said, smiling at him deviously.

"Um… well I um.." he stuttered. I had already one this one.

"Ecxactly. You know, since I'm your imprint you should pay much more attention to me. Max does." I said, knowing I was hitting a sweet spot. Seth finally looked at me, and when he did I wanted to cry. I wanted to go up and hug him, say I'm sorry and that I didn't mean it. But I fought my instincts.

Seth had this kind of fire in his eyes, and I was just scared to move.

"Max can't do anything better than me. Especially if it involves you." Seth growled, stepping closer to me.

"Well, at least he has the balls to make a move on me unlike you. Your just a coward Seth." I said, shrugging and making my way past him to go into my room and making a dramatic door slam. Seth had other plans. He grabbed me by my arm and made me look in his eyes.

"Let go of me!" I yelled smacking his arm. He grabbed me by my buttcheecks and slammed me onto the couch. I tried getting up and running to my bedroom. He just slammed me down and put his hands on my arms so he was pinning me down.

One of my legs was hanging over the side, and my heartbeat was so loud I was sure the whole U.S. could hear it. Seth looked at me as if he were mad.

"I'm not a coward. You want me to make a move on you?" Seth said in a low growl. It was so sexy… my body ached for him, but I was young and I was sure I had someone else who would do this to me if I asked… what was his name?

Seth's sweet warm breath was on my neck, and his body was pressed against me. His eyes bore into mine. I was losing any sense of memory other than those with him in it. What was I laying here for? What was my… friends name? Jannet?

"Do you want me to touch you? Do you want me to…" his voice trailed off as his hand traced my body. My eyes threatened to roll into the back of my head.

"I'll make you want do things Max could only dream about you doing Amber…" his hand only stopped when it reached my waist.

His mouth moved to my ear.

"I love you Amber. I know you love me." He whispered, and I could feel myself shudder. Mmm…

His mouth assaulted with my neck; nipping and licking. The only sounds made were my gasps and whimpers. I felt a warm pool form in my legs.

It feels so good…

"Told you." A deep husky voice said and his body got up from mine. When I was able to breathe again, I got up and tried to regain my senses.

"What was that for?" I asked, my voice smaller than usual. I cleared my throat.

"Just trying to prove a point, you know you liked it. Max can't do you the way I do babes." Seth said, walking into the bathroom and running a shower.

I followed him through the hallway and crossed my arms.

"And why'd you stop?" I was getting bold now.

"Because I knew if I didn't soon I wouldn't be able too." He looked like he was ashamed. "Now please take a shower or I'm going to have to stay away from you all day."

"Well, your going to suffer. And by the way, prom's this Friday and my birthday's Friday. Are you listening now?" I said. He nodded, and grabbed my waist. I hummed.

"You do love me Amber. You want me just as much as I want you." He chuckled. "You wanna go for a run?" he smirked when I nodded and starting sprinting out the backdoor. I didn't want to strip.

"I was afraid you'd get excited seeing me naked!" I said once I was ahead of him. He snorted and tackled me playfully, knocking down a few tree's in the process. I snarled and tumbled with him down the slope as he pawed my face multiple times. I continued to kick him and nick at his fur. He'd make funny retorts like 'Watch it you already hit me there before!' or 'I've never knew a girl as feisty as yooou!' for once in my wolf life I actually felt like a puppy.

When we finally came to a stop we ran past the road before any cars could see us and sprinted to the tree's fighting again. When Seth had finally pinned me down I licked his face just to get him distracted. I ran for the cliffs so I could try to hide behind a bush, but it's kinda hard when you're a bright white wolf with blue eyes. So I took a different route that was south of La Push, crossing the border to the Cullen's side. Recently Jake said that the treaty was broken and there was no need of it since he trusted the Cullen's so there was no longer a border there. I got to explore Fork's now, but I always had to go with Seth because some of Jasper's friends would visits and they didn't exactly like the wolfs. Hate is the word really. They attacked Jared a few weeks back from instinct. Luckily no bite's but Jasper's has to make sure their more careful.

As I made my way through the tree's I could smell a weak vampire scent in a clearing that I was going to stop at. I just kept trotting along waiting for Seth.

The meadow was beautiful, full of flowers and grass. I inhaled the scent of lilac and roses in the background, but quickly stopped when I smelled vampire. It burned my nose like hell and I whimerped and phased back human. Seth trotted into the clearing laughing at me. He phased too. My eyes stared into his and I noticed he was smiling like a idiot.

My eyes (which were getting bold) traveled down his body. I only focused on the parts I hadn't seen. My eyes sweeped to his abs (8 pack! I was drooling) I just wanted to lick them. When I found myself looking at his partner I was mesmerized. He was HUGE! No way when first had sex was he going to fit.

Wait… when I just decide we were going to have sex one day?

"Earth the Amber. Come in Amber. Your naughty thoughts are interfering with my signal." Seth voice rang in my ears. I looked at him to see his hand scrunched over his mouth as he made a radio sound with his mouth. I laughed and smacked his shoulder.

"You know, Max is going to be upset." I said sitting down on the soft grass.

"Why?"

We jumped when we heard rustling in the background. A little girl emerged from it, looking about 12. She had dark skin and long black hair to the middle of her back. She had a white dress on that went past her knees but no quite at her ankles. She looked startled that we didn't have clothes on, but at the same time she looked as if it was more important that she said whatever she had to tell.

"Leyuh and Emby is safe. Leyuh pop soon, ready to come home. 2 full moon one blood moon. Cold people follow, but they is safe with me." Her voice was like a million beautiful things put together. She ran into the tree's as me and Seth watched, stunned.

I grabbed his hand to make sure I wasn't dreaming, and made him pinch me.

OUCH!

Nope, I wasn't.

"Umm… what the hell just happened?" Seth looked at me like I was the one with all the answers. Everything just happened in a blur. A girl came, told us some mumbo jumbo and left. I pinch myself in the arm…

"Jacob and everyone… I mean everyone, even Sam's pack… maybe even the Cullens." I whispered. He nodded but when I was just about to run into the woods, he grabbed my wrist.

"1 we need clothes. I'm not going to watch Paul get a boner. And two-" He kissed my neck again, making me shiver. I was pretty sure he gave me a hickey.

"That'll prove your mine." He said nodding to himself, I was still dazed. I hated the effect he had on me.

"Alright will you quit making me want you so bad? Nevermind I don't want to know." I ran into the woods, got home, phased, got clothes, phased and sprinted to Jake's house.

Seth called the whole pack and Sam's, the Cullens and the Elder's over. This was such a big deal to everyone, because of the complete nonsense of what the little girl said. We all gathered on the back porch and sat in a circle on the logs.

"Okay. So she said 'Leyuh and Emby come home soon, something about poping, cold people and full moon and blood moon?" Jared asked and Kim was holding onto him for dear life. She had recently found out she was pregnant and was terrified at the very thought of kids. She wanted to be a great mother, she just didn't know how to do it.

The Elders looked at each other with horror.

"The… no it's to soon!" Sue yelled. I was starting to panic now. THE WHAT?

"What is it Mom?- I mean Sue sorry…" I blushed scarlet. I had always called her mom by accident these days.

"Well, the prophecy say's that a wolf who is most hated and his or her lover will be kidnapped by cold people. Then a prophet will come to their rescue, and they will return if the vampire's don't kill them, but the wolf pack has enough love to kill the vampire coven that comes after them. There's also in the prophecy about a baby, and how it'll posses a power… but Billy has better hearing than me, so I didn't quite catch it. Billy, can you help me out?" Old Quil explained, and I was shocked. But that still left out the blood moon and full moon crap.

"Well, it'll posses a power as the ultimate shape-shifter. But that's it, no one know's what else. Oh and you said blood moon, well the Cullen's know that." Billy's deep voice was turned on Carlisle, who looked horrified.

"It's when… a vampire coven goes on a rampage… on a full moon. Killing anyone in its way to get to the target. I've only heard of the Volturi doing this though." Carlisle looked as though he had saw a ghost.

"So the little girl is the prophet?" Paul asked, who wasn't looking the least bit shaken. I'd never fought a vampire though, and I was terrified. I was the weakest wolf after all.

"Yes, I believe so. We have to be careful, prophecies sometimes have a double meaning." Billy said. I nodded. Oh shit wait a second!

"So- so L-Leah's-" I was stuttering from ecximent. "She's going to have a baby? The little girl said she was going to pop."

Billy chuckled in understanding, "Yes Amber, she's probably eight months along now." I smiled widely at this.

"I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!" I screamed. I blushed when everyone laughed at my outburst.

"Ok, so two full moons from now I get to see Leah and Embry… YES!" I exclaimed, and began singing LMFAO's Yes.

When I got to the chorus, the pack was singing with me to. Even Sue (who looked like 25 when she was like 40) was singing along.

"THAT'S MY DREAM!" I ran around then house and when I saw Seth, not realizing what I was doing, I hugged him and kissed him with so much passion I didn't realize that a million people were watching. I heard wolf whistles from Emmet, and a outburst of nervous laughs.

Well damn Amber breath!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

SPOV

Amber ran around the house like a little kid racing with her friends. It was hilarious. Just a moment ago she was singing LMFAO because she was so excited about being an aunt when technically her and Leah weren't related. When Billy said I could see Leah again soon, I wasn't really patient enough to wait a two months. That is how long for 2 full moons right?

When I saw Amber come around the corner she looked at me, and her eyes changed. Like nothing could stop her from what she was doing. Then in like non-human speed she sprinted up to me and out lips connected.

She pulled away, and Emmet whistled. I realized she wasn't breathing.

"Amber?" I asked, and my voice as hoarse. I cleared my throat. Kim was laughing nervously. I missed her lips against mine, her warm soft lips…

"I-I'm... so s-sorry." She whispered and looked at her feet and sprinted to the woods. I could hear tears filling her _eyes._ I went to run to her, but Jacob grabbed my wrist in a death lock. I swear I heard something rip.

"Don't even try it. Remember when Embry tried to help Leah when she was upset?" I remembered that day clear as day. Embry wasn't able to move his leg for a few weeks.

"But Amber's not like-"

"In what way? They're both panthers if you piss them off, they both have their periods for a few days and when they do they are _terrifying_." Paul piped in, and for a minute I fought the urge to turn him into a girl.

"Whatever. If she hurts herself I'm not going to sit around here and wait for it to happen. Jacob, let go of me." I said through gritted teeth. He instantly let go, and I sprinted to the woods and looked for her.

After 10 minutes, I thought maybe she phased so I decided I would check.

"…_can't believe I did that. And Max! Oh gosh what's he going to say_?" Amber's mind raced so fast it gave me a headache.

"_Amber_?" I called for her timidly. Wherever she was she froze and looked around her. When she realized I wasn't near her she began walking again.

"Seth I'm sorry I did that, but I have to make things right before Max never talks to me again okay?" She said it as though I was mad at her.

"You _are_ mad at me aren't you?" she grunted and started running. She was just as fast as Leah, so there was no way on Earth I was going to catch up to her. I groaned and followed her silently.

"Seth, why are you so loyal to everyone?" She asked, and took in her surroundings for the first time. I took that as a signal to come where she was, and I began running there before she left.

"Well, it's just my thing. It's not in my nature to be meant to people. And, I don't think people should be left in the dust. So, I'm loyal I guess that way." I said awkwardly. She nodded and laid down her wolf body pawing at the air.

I began to think about a few hours ago when we were just playing around like little kids, (pawing at each other's faces and such) and yet everything changed so fast.

"Do you think I should break up with Max?" She thought when I was only a few minutes from her clearing. I frowned. Why was she asking me this? She chose to get with him; she should choose whether to be with him.

"I heard that. And it's not easy. Well you wouldn't know considering you haven't had a girlfriend before." Amber snapped. She must've realized she offended me, because she started apologizing this way and that.

"It's okay it's true." I started sneaking up on her through the trees. I was glad I had quiet paws for the first time ever.

I was met by a white flash and I was on the ground, staring into bright blue eyes.

"You cease to amaze me." I whispered. Amber giggled and jumped off me.

"Okay don't get flirty on me Mini Jacob." Amber climbed up a tree and sat on a branch. I heard a few cracks too.

"Amber, I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said cautiously.

"Yeah well you're not me. Anyway, you didn't answer my question." She crawled further up the fat branch trying to get comfortable.

"Well, do you love him more than me?" I said with a cocky smile.

"I really don't know." She sniffed the air. The cracks got louder.

"Amber, you're going to fall." I tried telling her.

"No I'm not. And I'm sure the imprint will make me love you more in the end anyways." She growled bitterly.

"You have the ability to not love me Ambs. I don't." I was pacing now.

"Yeah well, it doesn't matter cause a lot of girls like him anyway. I was lucky he chose me in the first place." I frowned.

"Wait a second. Are you saying he's a player?"

"No I'm saying he's popular and attractive at school" Amber replied hastily. "And if you don't like it than that's your problem."

"I don't really care as long as your happy."

"Well I was until you starting kissing my neck like it was beg- AAH!" Then exactly what I said was going to happen happened:

The branch broke and she fell.

"Holy shit! Are you okay?" I jumped up from my spot and trotted over to her.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" She yelled, scaring the hell out of me.

"Any broken legs?"

"Nope."

"Arms?"

"Nope."

"Paws?"

"Damn you're a kill joy Seth." She said laughing. I phased back and she followed suit.

We ran to the house, laughing when I beat her for the first time in months. She ran to her room to get dressed, saying that she could tell I was turned on. I groaned when I looked down at myself. When I heard her dialing a number on the phone, I was worried. Was she just going to break up with this guy for me?

Well, I have to admit I was a little glad but this was her life, I wasn't going to mess it up just like all the other imprintees life's were.

She was going to be able to choose.

"Hey Max?"

Pause.

"Yeah I'm fine. Listen, I can't see you anymore.

Pause.

"No, it's not you. It's me."

Pause.

A smile crept upon her face.

"Yeah I know how to avoid clichés. And I want to be friends with you still is that okay?"

Pause.

"Thank God! I still love you! Alright see you at school. Bye." With that she hung up and skipped out her bedroom.

...

A few hours later, I was just innocently watching T.V. when Amber came into the room. She was wearing one of my huge t-shirts again. She looked incredibly sexy in it.

My mom moved in to Charlie's house, so we didn't have to worry about her anymore. Charlie was taking good care of her and I was happy he was.

Amber's warm hand cupped my face, and I felt the imprint pull making me want to kiss her. I wanted to anyway.

She smiled mischievously as I gave in. I wanted her closer to me, so once out lips connected I pinned her down on the couch. She moaned and grabbed my hair, and the only sounds in the room were our lips moving in synch. She bucked her hips a little and her arms wrapped around my back. She gasped when she realized what she just did.

"Oh… I'm sorry that was to far…" she tried to get up, but I growled and pinned her down again.

"Who said I didn't like it?"I hissed. She smiled again and her lips were connected with mine again.

A few minutes later, I found myself without a shirt and sucking and licking at Amber's neck.

_Whoa how'd that happen?_

Amber moaned when I bit a spot near her ear. I smiled knowing I did that to her. I could smell her arousal growing, and I knew that if we didn't stop soon I wouldn't be able to. All those thoughts were out aside when she put her arms against my chest and bucked her hips again. I groaned and pressed my lips to hers again.

When I pulled away for air she gasped.

"Ambs we have to stop." I said, trying to gather myself. I was dazed and dizzy.

"I know we do." Her voice was hoarse. She cleared her throat. I chuckled and got off her.

She quickly took off her shirt and walked into the bathroom and ran the shower. I caught a glimpse of her chest and she saw. She smirked walked into the bathroom blushing. I was really glad she broke up with Max, but I was really glad she was all mine now. When I got off the couch I looked for my shirt, but I couldn't find it. Amber laughed and threw me the one she borrowed. I was surprised it fit.

"I thought you were taking a shower" I mocked smirking.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to join me" she whispered seductively. Lil Seth sprung to life at that.

She laughed and walked back into the bathroom.

I was actually about to take that offer

So I jumped off the couch and tip toed to the bathroom with her.


	5. AN

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for months and months but I have been caught up with school and stuff. I also have more in store (possibly), but I might discontinue this story and start making one this summer when I have time. I've been recently writing this story for a school thing, and I'm also in a lot of plays at school. Plz don't hate me! But I have to think about my life for a while because seriously, I'm JUST getting one. SO please bear with me. And also understand that life is rough sometimes, and people get sick. I just found out I have strep throat so it might take longer. But I will surely make stories this summer when I have time!**

**-H.B.P (niag99)**


End file.
